


All I Want for Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: New Hope Club (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All George want for christmas is you.
Relationships: george smith/readers
Kudos: 2





	All I Want for Christmas

By the time I arrive at my room, I jump to my bed. The long trip drains all my energy. Now, all I want to do is sleep.

Believe me, being a member of a popular band is an amazing thing that can happen in my life, but it can be very tiring when we go to tours, we move from one city to another, from one country to another, from one continent to another.

The hotel and the tour bus be the new home that doesn’t feel like home. A homemade food change to foods from hotel or local food that they give to us which can taste very weird.

It’s all very tiring, so when I finally back to a familiar place and my body meets my lovely bed, I close my eyes drift to sleep.

It feels amazing.

But the moment doesn’t last long. My eyes wide open when I feel a vibration coming from the phone which still in my pants.

The frown on my forehead instantly disappears when I see your name on it.

Just seeing your name and a picture of you, my day gets better.

“Hi,” I say, a huge smile on my face.

“Hi.”

It’s been four months since the last time I see you.

Four long months.

Our jobs are very different and the distance between us making it almost impossible to meet you.

“Have you arrived?” you ask.

“Yeah, I arrived at my house a few minutes ago. What about you?”

“I just arrive. Mom drives the car to the house from the station.”

I smile. Finally, we are in the same city.

“We will meet tomorrow, right?” I ask, just to make sure even though I know the answer.

“Yeah. Christmas eve. I’m going to your house.”

“Me too,” you say, I can imagine you smile while looking out of the car’s windows. “But for now, we need to get a rest.”

“Yeah. Good night,” I whisper, I don’t know why I feel the need to do that.

“Good night,” you whisper.

The next second, you end our call. Although I want to hear your voice, I know that you’re right, we need to get a rest.

I turn off my phone and put it on the nightstand. I take off my jeans and shirt before lying on the bed.

I close my eyes, and slowly, darkness pulls me and bring me to the dream world. To the world where I can be with you whenever I want.

\---

I didn’t get to see the decoration last night, but now I realize that there’s a Christmas tree with a lot of present underneath it. Not only that, but there is also another Christmas decoration everywhere.

I like this atmosphere. The warmness with family, with familiar people in a familiar place.

The night finally comes. Mom already cooks a lot of special food for dinner. All of them sitting nicely on the table.

The bell ringing, I run to open the door. You stand behind the door with a huge smile on your face. I instantly hug you so tight. I feel so much better with you in my arm, to be able to smell your favorite perfume and shampoo.

You are here.

With me.

I don’t know how long I hug you, but then I break our hug and pull you to enter my house and close the door. That is when I realize your parents are already in the house when we hug.

I kiss your lips. The lips that I miss the most. Your hands wrap around my neck and I wrap my hands around your waist.

Kissing you is my opium. It feels so hard to break it, but we finally pull apart when we can’t endure the need of oxygen anymore.

“I miss you,” I say.

“Me too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

We walk to the dining room where everyone waits for us. I take a glance at the present underneath the Christmas tree.

I don’t need anything.

I need you.


End file.
